Oktoberfest
by PiKA of DEWM
Summary: Drabble. Due to Gilbert's penchant for getting injured, Germany is left to mill around the streets of a Canadian city. On Oktoberfest. At least there's beer...


Not my best work, but I decided to put this one up anyways.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or any of the characters in Hetalia, I'm not making a profit off of this story, etc.

---

Though normally Germany would have been at his own home on such a day, one thing had happened after another, and, well, Prussia was in hospital and Germany was milling about on the streets of a Canadian city. Kitchener, Ontario, to be precise. Why a place named Kitchener had an Oktoberfest celebration - and such good schnitzel - was beyond him.

"Who?"

The German heard something behind him, and turned around, seeing nothing but the festivities. He frowned and turned around again. He was hearing things. Then he heard the sound again, and he could have sworn it sounded like a voice. A voice that was saying-

"-Canada." The meek country corrected his bear, who had most likely asked who he was. Again. Oh, it was Canada.

Oh, shit, it was Canada. Germany shuddered involuntarily, remembering the last time he had seen America's brother. It had been in a trench, in World War One, and damn the Canadian soldiers were known for being bad news. But he'd heard that Canada rarely got involved in military operations nowadays aside from peacekeeping, so he turned to face the boy.

"Canada." He said, and the Canadian looked up, somewhat startled that the other country had actually remembered who he was.

"Who?" The polar bear asked, on cue. He looked back down at the bear again, slightly irritated.

"Canada, the guy who feeds you! Geez, Kumadesa, I just told you..." Germany distinctly remembered the bear's name being Kumajirou, but decided against commenting. Canada looked back at him, with an apologetic half-smile. "S-sorry. He just always forgets."

"That's... Alright." He replied, looking around. It seemed hard to keep his eyes locked on him, no matter how hard he tried.

"I just saw you, and... You know, I would have figured you'd be at home at this time of year." Canada said, voice just above a whisper as always.

"I would be." Germany said, massaging his temples. "If it weren't for bruder. He dragged me along to get maple syrup, and then ended up in the hospital. Somehow." Canada immediately looked worried.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Will Gilbert be alright?" He asked.

"Who?" The bear asked, again.

"The guy who feeds you pancakes when he thinks I'm not looking..." His owner explained, exasperated.

"Oh." A pause. "I like him."

Well, that was just like Prussia. A bad influence on the wildlife wherever he went, Germany mused.

"He'll be fine. Bruder has a way of bouncing back from injury." He assured the other nation.

"Ah... That's good to know, eh?" Canada smiled. "In the meantime... Um... Have you been enjoying yourself?"

"Ja." It was true. It wasn't perfect, but there was beer everywhere, which was good. "Why is there an Oktoberfest here, though? In Canada?"

"Oh, well..." Canada rubbed the back of his neck. "This area had a lot of German immigrants... It actually used to be called Berlin. They changed the name around World War One, though."

"I see..." Germany nodded. "It's understandable."

"They didn't want to have people not buy things because they were "Made in Berlin"... And people were accusing them of being German sympathizers... So it was kind of necessary, eh?"

There was a decidedly awkward silence, broken by the bear.

"That smells good."

"... You can't have schnitzel, Kumareno."

"Bruder will probably be out in a few hours, so..." Germany cleared his throat. "If you'd show me around?" The Canadian brightened up.

"Oh, okay." He said, smiling. "I'll give you the tour."

~ A few hours later... ~

Prussia didn't saunter down the road so much as stagger. Man, this whole plan to get Germany to leave him alone while he got smashed at Mattie's was so awesome. So awesome that it could only have been though up by the awesome him.

Damn, he was _awesome_.

The only thing un-awesome about today was that he hadn't managed to find Mattie. Without Mattie, there could be no pancakes! Mattie made awesome pancakes.

_Awesome_ pancakes. Pancakes that were awesome in their awesomeness.

Maybe he'd had a little too much.

Quickly dismissing this foolish notion, he looked around again. He hadn't been able to find Ludwig, either. This day was getting less awesome by the minute.

Then he spotted them. He actually ran into someone as he stared, because the sight before him just... Did not... compute.

His brother and Mattie getting smashed together? In public? No _way_.

---

Just a bit of fun, eh?

Despite having been in the area while the Oktoberfest activities were going on, I have never had schnitzel. I suspect that when I do it will be delicious.


End file.
